Dragon King's Army
The Dragon King's Army, better known as known as 'Onaga's Army', is an army of long dead samurai soldiers who are native outworlders made up of the once undefeatable empire of The Dragon King. They are only a cutscene-seen faction in Mortal Kombat series. Info Onaga, the Dragon King originally formed the army and at that time it was the grandest army that Outworld had ever known; an army so powerful that it won every battle they fought in. When Onaga was betrayed and poisoned by Shao Kahn, the entire army was entombed along with him after they ritualistically committed mass suicide since his death. For millenia, this army of undead warriors would remain undiscovered in Onaga's tomb and await his second coming, until centuries later, a Never Never Land sorcerer called Quan Chi discovered their location after his escape from Hell, and along with the help of another sorcerer Shang Tsung (Shang has the ability to manipulate souls), was able to revive it one by one. The young fighter Li Mei with the intention of freeing her home village, entered the Mortal Kombat Tournament held by the Deadly Alliance (Shang and Quan), only to discover that the tournament itself was a setup; the Deadly Alliance were planning to transplant the winner's spirit as the last soul needed to completely revive the Dragon King's lost army. By transplanting the souls of defeated warriors, including the winner Li Mei's, into the mummified soldiers, the Deadly Alliance succeeded in finally reviving the Dragon King's army. When Li's soul was almost transferred by dark magics of the two devious sorcerers into the mummified remains of one of the soldiers' corpses against her will, it would seem that both Mei and her people are doomed to be slaves, and Li herself would be reborn as a dead soldier, cursed to serve the Deadly Alliance forever. But, luckily for her and bad for me, mastah Bo' Rai Cho intervened and rescued her before the Alliance could put her into one of Onaga's soldiers, yet that experience left some strange and strong supernatural influence on Li, one that even draws her to her homeworld's long lost king. Quan Chi and Shang never had the chance to lead the army, however, as Onaga had returned from beyond death to reclaim his empire. Onaga would lose the leading part as well since Raiden released his godly energy in a tremendous magical explosion that buried the army completely. Their master Onaga survived the explosion and continued forward in his quest to reclaiming Outworld, achieve his revenge and complete his plan of conquering the planets with the aid of certain treasures with powers beyond comprehension and his revived army after reviving it once more. To this day, the army still sits deep in Onaga's tomb, awaiting for someone to revive it and to continue it's undefeatable march to conquer the planets. Trivia *After Onaga's eventual de-thronging in 2013, it was revealed that the army was only undefeatable due to Onaga's ability to constantly resurrect the soldiers during battles: whenever a soldier was killed, Onaga would simply cast his magic to reanimate the corpse and it would continue to fight. *The Dragon King's Army are seemingly loosely based on the Terracotta Army. Category:MK Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Armies Category:Military Personnel Category:Socialists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Royalty Category:Lawful Evil